


Haru and Akechi stand over the Yellow Line

by nonspecifics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Public Sex, Sex In Mementos, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Akechi and Haru disobey subway safety rules in Mementos
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 23





	Haru and Akechi stand over the Yellow Line

Akechi was sure Haru never thought she would see him again. She probably  **didn’t** want to see him again, but here he was. His facade had dissolved away, there was no use keeping up the ruse after the fight in Shido’s palace. This was the real Akechi. Haru had become accustomed to his regal, princely act during his time with the Phantom Thieves, and more specifically, his time with Haru. 

Akechi lied about many things when he was with the Thieves, played a character 24/7 just to gain their trust. Rarely was he genuine with them. However his time with Haru, that wasn’t an act. Much to his shame, he had become hopelessly infatuated with the Okumura girl, and shockingly, she seemed to feel the same way. He felt awful for her, because to his knowledge, she had no idea of the sort of person he was, of his dark plans, of the fact that he killed her father and many others. 

Now here he was, sitting in the back of the Mona-bus right beside her, silent as the rest of the group chatted. Excluding the dangerously optimistic Ren, none of them were really happy to see him, he expected Haru most of all. Haru was stuck in the backseat with him purely because he assumed no one else was kind enough to. 

It wasn’t until halfway through their excursion did he feel Haru’s fingers twine with his own as they rested on the edge of the seat. His body jolted from the unexpected affection. He almost wondered if this was a prank, but her expression was unchanged; she just kept looking forward with a somewhat melancholic expression. With her other hand she pulled out her phone and typed a phrase into google search “the next time we get out of the car, come with me”, flashing the screen towards Akechi. Noted. 

Only a few moments later they parked the cat and everyone had to get out. Joker set his sights on a shadow, but his team for now did not include either him or Haru, meaning he could easily sneak off alongside her. Once they had ventured far enough away from the group, Haru turned to face him, taking off her mask so that he could fully see her face, and he returned the gesture. 

“H-Haru…-” Akechi began, but was suddenly interrupted by a tender kiss. 

After a long, passionate lip lock, Haru pulled away and spoke “I was so scared, I thought you were dead, that I would never see you again!” she blurted, looking like she was about to cry. 

“... You’re not mad at me?” Akechi balked “I betrayed your trust!” 

“I don’t care! I mean, I do care, but I… I can’t help how I feel about you! Goro, when you closed the door and I heard the gunshots I…” Overwhelmed, she moved in to kiss him again. 

Akechi was shocked at her bravado. He knew that she was’t frail and powerless, but even when they were an item, she was never quite this bold. That wasn’t the end of it however, as when Akechi finally gave in and returned her kiss, her hands began to wander up his body. 

“Ah, Haru!” Akechi exclaimed, “Should we really be doing this here, if this is… what I think it’s going to be.” 

“I don’t know how much time we will have together, I want to make the most of it” she responded, running her hands down his chest, toying with the buttons. 

“Well, we should make it quick so the others don’t find us” Akechi smirked and returned her enthusiasm, groping her breasts and squeezing her thighs before tugging down her pants and panties. For their first time, he would have preferred a bit more build up, but he couldn’t deny the idea of fucking Haru when the rest of the team was just around the corner made him unbelievably horny. He ran his fingers over her womanhood a few times as he leaned in to kiss her, trying to find her clit and at least help her lube up, however the mere prospect of having sex in Mementos also proved to make her plenty wet enough. Akechi undid the bottom buttons on his jumpsuit, revealing his hard-on which Haru eyed up thoroughly. 

“G-Goro, put it in,” she commanded, desperation lacing her voice. Normally, Akechi wasn’t one to rush into things, but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this. He hoisted her up and pressed her back against the wall, lowering her onto his length. 

Just as his tip began pushing in, he suddenly stopped. “I don’t have protection.” 

“I don’t care, just pull out,” Haru whined, desperately wiggling her hips. 

After that he couldn’t wait any longer and thrust into her heat, trying to go slowly using the last of his self-restraint to be gentle as he fully sheathed himself. Previously, the farthest they had gone was groping and touching each other through their clothes, which while it did prove enough for Akechi, judging by his stained boxers, it didn’t compare to the real thing. And the look on her face was delectable. Her face flushed red, her eyes half-lidded, her mouth hanging open as she panted. 

Haru nodded once she had adjusted, and he began moving, slowly at first, but he was quick to up his pace. As stated, they couldn’t afford to waste any more time. If the others finished and came looking for them they were done for, and he didn’t want to leave such a bad mark on Haru’s reputation. The feeling was overwhelming as well, the way her insides massaged his member, and the desperation of it all was sending him on a speed-run to his orgasm. He moaned and huffed into Haru’s shoulder, careful not to alert the others. 

Haru, on the other hand, was not as good at remaining quiet and was moaning unabashedly, only kept quiet by Goro’s kisses. Every thrust pounded her core in such an amazing way, and hearing his animalistic grunts and panting only drove her further. It wasn’t taking either of them long for their build-up, especially as the sound of the shadow dying echoed through the tunnels. 

“Goro, I’m…” Haru whimpered, holding onto him tightly. 

“Same here,” Akechi grunted, thrusting faster as he tried to stave off his own climax just long enough to allow Haru to finish first. 

Mere seconds later, she came, moaning into his shoulder as her walls clenched down tight around him. That was all it took for Akechi, sending him over the edge as he quickly pulled out, unable to contain his moans as he splattered his load onto the wall and floor. 

The ex-detective didn’t have much time to recover though, as their teams' footsteps started approaching. He set Haru down and hastily tucked his junk away, buttoning up and putting on his mask. Likewise Haru fumbled to roll her tights back up and get her shorts into a presentable position before returning her mask. 

They waited in the shadows until the Thieves passed, and ran back to their previous location, playing it cool while they waited for the gang to return. 

“Were you here all along Haru? It’s so hard to see with how dark it is down here,” Ann laughed awkwardly, glancing back at Akechi before lowering her voice. “... he didn’t do anything weird right?” 

Haru almost choked on her spit and waved off the question. “Oh don’t worry, he was perfectly well behaved,” she lied. 


End file.
